


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第九章

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [9]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第九章

第九章

🦦「林煐岷！你怎麼打算回首爾又不告訴我們？」李大輝生氣的在他們之間的群組說，  
🦙「什麼？Remi告訴你們了？」  
🐦「我錯過了什麼？」  
🦙「其實我還沒找到工作，所以只能說是暫定。」

李大輝上傳了裴珍映推薦的學校，「你是個好老師，肯定能過那裡的面試。」李大輝說，「哥，這次你一定不會被人陷害的！」「嗯嗯，謝謝你。」林煐岷微笑著，走出陰霾的方法，就是去正視問題，他充滿了衝勁，打開了手提電腦，開始編寫他的履歷表。

「在看什麼？」田雄躺在了朴佑鎮的肩膀上，他們又約了。「跟煐岷哥和大輝的群組。」朴佑鎮老實回答，「聊了什麼？」田雄撥了撥他的手機螢幕，「挺好嘛，煐岷哥去首爾了，那麼就真的跟東賢一起了。」  
「嗯。」朴佑鎮說，「要是想哭就哭吧，我在。」朴佑鎮輕輕的摸著田雄的頭頂，田雄別過了頭，看著朴佑鎮：「說什麼啊，我可不會哭。你真當我那麼單純嗎？」說著說著，他鼻頭一酸，倒在了朴佑鎮的身上，哭了。現在金東賢不再需要他了，他也可以過上沒有他的生活了，那麼應該要為他感到高興啊！  
「哭吧。」朴佑鎮摸了摸田雄的頭髮，田雄則是看著他，說：「我可不是想著東賢，但是，你為什麼要對我那麼好？」他的眼眶都是淚，為什麼，要對他那麼好，明明不就是個炮友嘛。內心最柔軟的部分被觸碰了，心裡敏感，卻也不能再以天真的樣貌去欺騙他人了。

因為喜歡你啊。朴佑鎮沒有這樣說，因為喜歡的情感對於田雄來說太沉重，他缺乏愛，但害怕回報喜歡的情感，因此這樣說的話，他會更辛苦。「沒什麼，就是，想了解你更多。」朴佑鎮思考良久，才說出了這句話，「你能告訴我，你初戀的人，叫什麼名字？」  
「黃旼炫」  
這個名字，朴佑鎮沒想過會是這個名字。

曾經，他們還在學生會的時候，黃旼炫是學生會的內務會長，作為內務康樂的朴佑鎮，跟這個哥哥很親，因為這個哥哥總是一臉笑嘻嘻的，和藹可親的樣子，怎麼能把他跟那個傷害田雄的渣男相提並論？

朴佑鎮沒有說話，直至第二個早上，他把田雄送回家，畢竟，任誰也接受不了，是他把田雄害成這個樣子的。朴佑鎮相當矛盾，卻偏偏接來了李大輝的訊息，「哥，旼炫哥約我跟珍映哥吃飯，你要來嗎？」事到如今，一定要弄個明白。

「好久沒見了大家，今天哥哥我請客。」黃旼炫熱情的邀請學生會以前的大家一起吃飯，除了交流完畢後回中國的賴冠霖和入伍了的尹智聖，剛剛開公司的姜丹尼爾也沒有出席，不過丹尼爾說會下次會請大家吃飯，他們就沒有追究了。「這麼值得慶祝的日子，來開啤酒吧！」邕聖祐興奮地下著單，跟金在奐喝了起來，朴志訓、裴珍映、李大輝、河成雲就聊著近況，碰巧地只剩下了黃旼炫和朴佑鎮。

「哥，你還記得田雄這個人嗎？」朴佑鎮單刀直入，直接問黃旼炫，黃旼炫眼神晃動了一下，然後微微一笑，「我記得。」  
他是個最單純，最可愛的學弟，在文學系裡面，一副純真的樣子，一直跟在黃旼炫身後，「學長nim」的叫著。  
「他近來安好？」黃旼炫問，「有我看著，挺好的。」朴佑鎮說，用猶豫的眼神看著哥哥，沒想過，黃旼炫像是有愧意，似乎不想提起這個學弟。  
「你知道，你當時傷害了他嗎？」朴佑鎮很喜歡黃旼炫這個哥哥，但一旦想到黃旼炫是傷害田雄的那個人，他心中彷彿有了根刺，想要移除但移除不了的感覺。  
「我知道。」他說著，淡然似水，似乎是時候讓他們弄清楚事實。

「其實，我只把小雄當學弟。」黃旼炫微微一笑，「我早就知道他對我的感覺，畢竟，就算是同系學弟，又怎麼會這樣無事獻欣勤呢？」所以，黃旼炫覺得，要斷送他的感情，是用最狠的方法，「我只好裝作我有女朋友，不過，那個人是我姐姐，當時我們在玩真心話大冒險，我跟她借位，假裝親吻了。可是，小雄直接走了，跑掉了，我還能看到他眼角的淚珠，和眼鏡上的霧氣。」黃旼炫說著，心中愧疚不已，「當我再想聯絡他的時候，他把我拉黑了；再一次看見小雄時，他已經不再是那個土包子可愛學弟，穿得像一個大學生，也把頭髮染了，看見他身邊有著不同的人，有男的、有女的，甚至是很多其他的人，小雄總算交到了朋友了，我放心了一丁點。可是再後來，他轉校了。」

朴佑鎮看著黃旼炫，田雄這個大傻瓜！怎麼會這樣單純！怎麼會選擇作賤自己？就知道黃旼炫不是這樣的花花公子，怎麼都誤會了？！再說，黃旼炫不是被封為黃諸葛嗎？為什麼會看不出，田雄身邊的，可不是朋友啊！  
「哥，我...」朴佑鎮欲言又止，黃旼炫看著朴佑鎮，看來，佑鎮跟小雄，並不是普通的朋友。「佑鎮啊，說吧。」黃旼炫把手搭在了朴佑鎮的身上，朴佑鎮默默地看著他，良久沒有作聲，只是喝了一杯，又一杯。  
「哥，你知道嗎？我答應過小雄哥，我不會放過那個傷害他的人。」朴佑鎮說著，拳頭硬了起來，黃旼炫閉起了雙眼，說：「佑鎮啊，要是真的很想打我，那就打吧。畢竟，確實地，我傷害了他。」  
李大輝他們只見朴佑鎮站了起來，其他人都不知道他發生什麼事了，但看到了他的拳頭正在往黃旼炫的方向，立馬想要阻止他。  
「佑鎮啊！你幹嘛？別打旼炫哥啊。」金在煥按住了朴佑鎮，只見黃旼炫一直閉上眼睛，冷靜地說：「佑鎮，你想打就打吧。」

「旼炫哥，要是我打了你，他會生氣的。因為這個傻孩子，還是很喜歡你。」朴佑鎮坐回了座位，他記起了田雄在睡夢中的夢囈，說著旼炫nim，對不起，現在的我不再是那個土包子了。看著他眼角含著淚的樣子，朴佑鎮很心疼，原來喜歡一個人的感覺，就是那麼心疼，才發現，自己早已對田雄深陷不已。

那晚上，朴佑鎮喝了很多酒，黃旼炫倒是放下了心來，因為田雄找到了喜歡他的人了，而自己的弟弟也找到自己喜歡的人了，只是他喝得太醉了。「要不要我送佑鎮哥回家？」李大輝擔憂地看著這個醉醺醺的哥哥，雖說跟他偶爾也會喝一點，但是認識他那麼久，還是第一次看他喝醉。朴志訓也不好把他帶回去，畢竟宿舍的規矩頗嚴格，要是喝了沒醉還可以接受，喝了醉了，就麻煩了。  
結果，黃旼炫決定自己送他，朴志訓他們都坐上了裴珍映的車裡。黃旼炫沒有醉，叫了代駕，打算送佑鎮回家，據大家所知，佑鎮家在釜山，平時喝醉了，是去哪裡的？正當黃旼炫想把朴佑鎮帶回家中，朴佑鎮的電話響了，電話屏幕上的雄尼哥，告訴他，是時候跟這個孩子見面了，在猶豫間，黃旼炫還是選擇了接聽。  
「喂？佑鎮尼！」田雄好聽的聲音一下子傳入了黃旼炫的耳中，「雄尼？是旼炫哥。」黃旼炫說著，「佑鎮他醉了，你能過來一下嗎？」田雄聽到黃旼炫的聲音，心在顫抖著，他沒想過，會這樣與他再次見面。

「佑鎮尼他...怎麼喝得那麼醉？」田雄到的時候，看著滿臉通紅的朴佑鎮，其實很擔心，畢竟跟他喝過那麼多酒，還是第一次看他醉成這個樣子。「對不起。」黃旼炫對田雄說，「我們今天提起了你，我覺得，我欠了你一句對不起。」  
「沒關係，是當時的我不成熟而已。」田雄笑得正燦爛，「反正，過去都不重要，現在，有佑鎮陪在我身邊，一切也不重要了。」田雄對黃旼炫的態度，還是那個乖巧的學弟。  
田雄對黃旼炫說，佑鎮的宿舍有門禁，所以喝晚了，就會跟他租酒店，至於做啥呢，大家都知道就不說了。但是他決定把朴佑鎮帶回家，也意味著，他不想以炮友的身份跟他一起了。「我們下車了，旼炫nim，謝謝您。」田雄還是乖巧的揮揮手，黃旼炫溫柔地看著兩個弟弟，朴佑鎮被田雄背著，「這傢伙還挺重。」田雄忍不住說著，朴佑鎮滿身酒氣，還說著田雄這個大笨蛋，「朴佑鎮！你這個混蛋！我明明背著你已經很辛苦，你還要罵我混蛋！」田雄真想把他扔在路中心，但怕他會秋後算帳，還是選擇繼續背著他。

直至回家後，看到了金東賢正在看書，戴著眼鏡一臉乖巧的樣子。「小雄哥？怎麼把佑鎮尼背回家了？」他看著這個畫面，覺得很有趣，他們的膚色差和交換了的舉動，「這傢伙醉了，我去接他。」「明明剛剛你是在想他，才打給他的。」金東賢一語中的，讓田雄委屈地看著他，「誰會想著朴佑鎮？！」  
「我不管你們了，別把客廳吐髒了。」金東賢打了個呵欠，「我要哄Remi睡覺了，你自己處理吧！」「金東賢！！！！」田雄看著金東賢走回去睡房，哼！這傢伙比起找Remi肯定是找煐岷哥。

田雄艱辛地把朴佑鎮扔進了廁所，朴佑鎮有點不適，開始了嘔吐，田雄很擔心，還給他倒了杯溫水。「佑鎮啊，喝一點，會舒服一點的。」田雄還給佑鎮遞水，朴佑鎮乖乖地喝下了水，稍微有點清醒，「小雄哥？」「嗯！」田雄捏了捏朴佑鎮的手臂，「你醒了，就去洗澡吧，我不想有個渾身酒氣的人睡在我的床上。」田雄把朴佑鎮趕進了淋浴間，就跑了出去。

啊！為什麼我會在害羞！田雄摸了摸自己的臉，剛才朴佑鎮那雙迷離的眼神也太性感了嘛...這是徹徹底底的誘惑。

朴佑鎮沖洗了身子，剛巧地用了田雄的沐浴露，用了一點才發現，這個味道實在是太甜了！打算用另一支的時候才發現那個應該是金東賢的，所以還是用田雄的比較好吧。結果，滿身都是田雄那陣甜甜的果味香氣。

「朴佑鎮，你好了沒？我進來放衣服了。」田雄大喊著，他也不管太多了，直接進來，然後又趕忙的出了去。朴佑鎮擦了擦身子，看到了那件可愛的Ryan睡衣，忍不住笑了。這件睡衣，太可愛了吧。所以他只穿了褲子就出去了。（順帶一提宿舍裡的朴佑鎮是穿粉腸團服的喔！

「你為什麼只穿褲子！快給我穿好衣服！」田雄看到了朴佑鎮的巧克力腹肌，忍不住罵他，「這件衣服怎麼穿？」朴佑鎮委屈地看著田雄，「你就給我穿。」田雄看了看朴佑鎮，這時候的朴佑鎮才發現，原來是情侶裝啊。「這只是剛好同款的，真的！別誤會。」田雄把穿好衣服的朴佑鎮推進了睡房，朴佑鎮還以為他要在金東賢隔壁的房間幹活，「在這裡做嗎？」「想多了。今天不做。」田雄躺在了床上，「好好睡覺吧，佑鎮尼。」可是朴佑鎮當然不會這樣乖乖睡覺啦，他裝著發酒瘋，把田雄轉來轉去，「今天一定要折騰你！」他喝醉酒後就像個小朋友，就是調皮得要命，害田雄尖叫了起來。

「怎麼了？剛才聽到了尖叫聲。」林煐岷問金東賢，「啊，是小雄哥，佑鎮尼喝醉了，他把他帶回家了。」金東賢說，「佑鎮尼喝得還挺醉的，不過吐完就好像清醒多了。」「我們佑鎮為你們添麻煩了...對不起。」林煐岷代朴佑鎮道歉著，「別說這種話啊，我們都是熟人，怎麼那麼客套了？」金東賢笑著林煐岷，又在木訥了。  
「準備工作進展如何？」金東賢問，看著胸有成竹的哥哥，心裡撲通撲通著。  
「暫時完成了一部分了，下星期會到首爾面試。」林煐岷整理著筆記，一邊說著。  
「那麼，到時我來找你吧！」金東賢看著林煐岷，滿臉笑意，看來，一起的日子，很快就到了。

面試當日，林煐岷很順利的把自己的教學理念和願望說了出來，校董會都很滿意，畢竟是大校董孫子介紹的人，都是根正苗紅、對教育充滿熱誠的人，他們即時跟林煐岷簽約了，也意味著，新學年，林煐岷就要成為他們的一員了！「謝謝各位給我的機會！我會努力做好這份工作的！」他鞠躬感謝。

一走出校門口，就看到了那個身影，「東東尼～」林煐岷撲向了金東賢，「呀～哥！我還想給你一個驚喜。」金東賢委屈地看著林煐岷，「怎麼啦，面試順利嗎？」只見林煐岷舉了一個大拇指，金東賢立即摟著了他，「做得好！就知道我們家煐岷尼最棒。」  
「別這樣誇我，還是得說學校的辦學理念跟我的教育理念相似而已。」林煐岷牽著了金東賢的手，「東東尼，你想吃什麼？今天我請客。」林煐岷高興地說著。

可能是林煐岷穿著西裝的緣故，金東賢覺得不太習慣，但還是覺得他好帥，「我想吃你。」金東賢往他耳邊說，害得林煐岷臉紅耳赤，什麼在街上說吃我！你這不要臉！「其實，我也想吃你」林煐岷悄悄地對金東賢說，「不過，我真的餓了，吃西餐好不好？」「煐岷尼說什麼都好。」金東賢眼裡幾乎都沁出蜜來。

就這樣，度過了二人世界的一天。很快就可以一起同居了！期盼著那一天的到來。


End file.
